Silkwat Jenazad
Silcardo Jenazad is the Demon Fist God of Yami's One Shadow, Nine Fists and former master to the deceased Radin Tidat Jihan. Background At some point in time he fought against Hayato Fūrinji, giving the Invincible Superman a difficult match, but it is not known if he was defeated or if the battle ended before a winner could be decided. He seems to be one of the more respected members of Yami as Sehrul Rahman called him dono (a term used for great respect; stronger than using -sama). Personality Very strict with high expectations for his disciple and extremely cold hearted, he is well known for disposing his disciples if they are not to his liking, as seen when he causes an avalanche to bury Radin for his loss to Kenichi. He seems completely unconcerned about losing his disciple, commenting in the aftermath that he could easily train someone else to his level to replace him (this could simply be idle boasting on his part though). Like other members of Yami he sees his martial arts style as the strongest and calls it Supreme Silat Battle 350 shows him as a battle-loving person, as he kept wanting to step in and fight when he saw Sakaki battle Sehrul. Due to this turn of events, he seems to have lost interest in raising a disciple and only wants to fight Sakaki. He has a unique "kakakakaka" laugh and seems to have a strong liking for fruit, he is always seen eating fruit without removing his mask, even able to eat a pineapple without worrying about the sharp spines on it. Plot Overview He was shown through a computer screen along with the other nine fist members in a meeting discussing their plans for war against Ryozanpaku, though his face is not seen. Later he is seen on the snowy mountains telling his disciple to dispose of Kenichi by any mean necessary. During their fight, he was likely watching their fight from a distance and was getting furious as his disciple was losing as their fight dragged on. After Radin and Kenichi fell of the snow lift station he appeared before them and announced his decision of disowning Radin as his disciple and caused an avalanche to bury them. Before leaving, he tells Radin that he is not worthy to learn the Supreme Silat and that his royal heritage is nothing compared to his status as a god, the Demon Fist God. Shortly after the DofD tournament invasion he was seen along side the other One Shadow Nine Fist members discussing about the Ryozanpaku problem and who should be the new leader for YOMI. He recently decided to take Rachel Stanley as a candidate for his new discple despite the fact that the green (refering to color, not amateurity) of Lucha Libre is still strong within her, but considers the possibility of pulling that green out. He is always seen eating some sort of fruit, even when someone remembers him. Since Silcardo is the man who had fought with and gave trouble to Hayato Furiniji, he is most likely one of the strongest martial artists of the One Shadow Nine Fists. Although their fight took place sometime ago, it is unknown if he got stronger than before. Silcardo and Sehrul Rahman were about to fight Sakaki Shio in a helicopter. However, he is told by Sehrul to stay out of the fight since it would be an unfair fight. During the fight he seems eager to fight Sakaki. Later in 444, its seen that he is watching the fight between sakaki and Hongo and final decides to take a new disciple. Abilities Silcardo is the only person whom Hayato Fūrinji himself admitted that he had a tough fight with, even though it was unclear who won at the end. He claims he is powerful enough to take out the battle worn Sakaki and Hongo in mere seconds, this however could be an underestimationby Silcardo. This alone is enough to show that Silcardo is an extraordinary master-level fighter. In top of that, he claims to be able to raise a disciple to Yomi's level in no time. Though unclear if he was boasting, the fact that he shows no hesitance in disposing his fallen disciple may prove that he is not joking about his abilities to raise disciples. 'Enhanced Strength: ' Though his true strength was not revealed yet. He has constantly showed to be a martial artist with incredible strength and power, able to easily cause an alvalanche, killing his disciple. In chapter 432, his kick is so powerful that he is able to literary split the water in the swimming pool into two, another superhuman feat performed by Hayato Fūrinji only. Category:Yami Category:Master Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Satsujinken